Un devoir pour Hermione
by Alkatra
Summary: Harry à gagné la guerre et a mené son camp à la gloire. Cependant, alors que tous se réjouissent dans la grande salle, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. OS, pas de HG/HP


_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule leur réflexion est à moi._  
_J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais les personnages de l'auteur sont trop naïfs et trop loin de la réalité dans laquelle ils vivent._

**I**l était assis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, les yeux vides fixés sur la ligne de l'horizon anarchiquement dessinée au milieu des branches de la forêt interdite, baignée dans la lumière violacée du soleil couchant. La beauté du spectacle, qui était la principale raison de la venue de tous les étudiants dans ce lieu éloigné du reste du château, n'intéressait en rien le jeune homme qui regardait le monde sans le voir.

Perdu dans ses pensées il revivait en boucle la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie, dans ce qui fut il y a quelques temps le splendide parc de la plus prestigieuse des écoles.

* * *

**-Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas abandonner le combat. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Je n'ai pas le choix...**

La jeune femme debout en face de lui lui jeta un regard perdu, elle ne comprenait pas. Il y a peu, il aurait été ravi de se savoir capable de faire perdre ses moyens à la "miss-je-sais-tout" officielle de Poudlard. Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, si au moment-là la jeune femme en question n'avait pas été couverte de poussière et de sang. S'il n'avait pas été assis sous un saule pleureur en attendant paisiblement la venue de sa Némésis.

**-Mon amie**, le ton était doux et compatissant alors que des perles salées commençaient à s'amonceler sur les bords des yeux de la jeune femme,** il y a des choses dans ce monde que ne sont pas juste, qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu. Pourtant elles arrivent. Pourquoi personne ne s'est jamais révolté contre ça ? Pourquoi ceux qui sont désignées comme moi pour mener un peuple à sa gloire ou à sa perte n'ont-ils pas le choix de leur destin ? Le monde n'est pas bon comme tu sembles le croire mon amie, et la vie n'est pas aussi juste qu'on le conte.**

**Mais**, il souhaitait continuer sans interruption, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui et trop de choses à dire, **tout ceci arrive pour quelque chose. Je suis un héros, une image, un symbole levé par un peuple comme une barrière contre les forces du mal qui cherchent à dominer ce monde. De nombreuses personnes ont été dans mon cas. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, plus que tu ne pourrais le supporter. Pourtant seulement quelques-uns sont rentrés dans l'histoire, on ne vante les mérites que d'une poignée de ces hommes. Pourquoi donc une telle injustice ?**

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre que la question lui était adressée, et encore quelques-unes pour essayer de trouver une réponse acceptable.

**-Parce que...Parce que ces personnes ont abandonné leur tâche. Parce que ce sont des lâches qui ont préférés fuir que de faire face aux responsabilités qui leur incombaient.**

Un profond silence s'installa suite à se réplique et Hermione sut, au moment où elle croisa le regard déçu de son meilleur ami, que sa réponse n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas fausse à ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas approfondie, elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchie et avait dit la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensée. Elle allait s'expliquer quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas vu Harry se lever de sa place entre les racines noueuses de l'arbre, ni s'approcher d'elle.

**-Ne dit rien mon amie**, il est des temps pour la réflexion, et d'autre aux mots qui viennent du cœur. **Tu n'es pas dans la maison du courage et de l'orgueil pour rien Hermione. Mais j'aimerais quelque chose, une sorte de devoir.**

Hermione était de plus en plus perplexe. Elle était tout d'abord venu le trouver pour lui dire de venir au combat, que tout le monde avait besoin de le voir faire front contre les mangemort, et voilà que maintenant il voulait lui donner des devoirs ? Cependant elle ne le coupa pour autant.

**-Pour la prochaine fois que tu me verras**, son ton était calme et maîtrisé et un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas dans son dos, **je voudrais que tu réfléchisses de nouveau à cette question.**

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir sa baguette de s'avancer, sans se départir de son sourire. Les derniers souvenirs de la jeune femme avant de s'évanouir furent l'étrange sensation de chaleur sur son front où s'étaient posées les lèvres de son ami, et les deux perles écarlate brûlantes de haine qui la fixait. Et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Au moment où les dernières couleurs du monde allaient s'effacer pour laisser place à la noirceur. Alors que plus loin dans le château les bruits de la fête commençaient à baisser et que le silence morbide de leur victoire reprenait ses droits en même temps que l'obscurité, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit doucement.

Pas de lumière, pas d'autres mouvements que celles du bois qui tournait sur ses gonds pour laisser apparaître une silhouette féminine.

-**Ces hommes et femmes, n'ont pas abandonnés leur tâche par manque de courage, mais parce qu'ils étaient des héros. Les héros ne sont pas ce que tout le monde pense. Ce sont des personnes brisés, détruits par le destin auquel ils doivent faire face. Ce sont des personnes qui n'ont plus rien à gagner dans ce monde. Ils vivent dans une solitude peuplée, personne ne peut comprendre réellement ce qui leur arrive, le poids qu'ils doivent porter chaque jour sur leurs épaules. Seuls les autres héros le peuvent, et ne peuvent rien y faire.**

**Les héros ne fuient pas leurs obligations, ils n'abandonnent pas leur tâches. Ils essaient seulement d'avoir une existence. Mais ne peuvent pas, parce qu'ils sont un symbole, parce qu'ils représentent l'espoir d'un peuple. Parce que le monde est injuste.**

Il n'y eu aucun bruit qui ne vient déranger le silence qui s'était installé suite à la réponse de la jeune femme. Les minutes passèrent, et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ne croyant plus à une réponse de la part de son ami, sa voix, grave et emplie d'une sage qu'elle ne le savait pas posséder s'éleva dans l'air froid.

**-Ta vision est plus juste mon amie, mais tu n'y es pas encore. Mais seul le temps pourra apporter de nouveaux arguments à cette question. Tu sais quoi,** il laissa le silence s'étirer de longues secondes, comme si il réfléchissait à un problème épineux avant de se retourner vers elle avec ce sourire malicieux qui lui allait si bien,** je te donne encore un devoir. J'aimerais que tu n'oublies jamais cette question, et tu me diras quelle réponse tu as trouvé quand tu me reverras**.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle hocha juste la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas si sa voix la trahirait si elle venait à parler, si les sanglots si difficilement contenus s'enfuiraient lâchement.

Au moment où elle ferma la porte derrière elle une puissante lumière verte éclaira la tour et ses environs.

Au moment où les sanglots trouvèrent enfin un chemin pour s'échapper, le corps sans vie d'un héros percuta durement le sol non loin d'une tombe de marbre où reposait un autre de ces hommes.


End file.
